ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloker-Elite
Gloker-Elite is a modified version of the Gloker Rook with an energy cannon on it's back. Appearance Gloker-Elite has a resemblance to Gloker Rook, but only in general body shape. The design of it is a bit more robotic and savage looking than it's previous brethren. It has two visible shoulder cannons and also a hand that resembles a satellite dish. It also has some more spikes running down it's tail. History Origin In the aftermath of Delaxion's assault as the Glokers left Earth, there were multiple stragglers. Two of the stragglers, a pair of Gloker Rooks were captured by an Alien Nowar named Julq . Julq wanted revenge upon the people of Earth for killing his people a few months back, and saw the Glokers as the perfect weapon of revenge. He modified the machines with Nowar technology, making them more dangerous than before. Julq traveled down to Earth in a spaceship while his two minions followed. EYES was still cleaning up after the planet wide raid that just happened a week prior, they had not been expecting something new to show up so soon. Two meteors crashed around Japan, one in Tokyo and the other in Osaka. The team of course investigated the strange meteors, Musashi was brought to Tokyo while Julie was taken to Osaka, mainly just in case these were giant monsters or aliens. While the two split groups researched their space rocks, they opened like eggs! Out from the meteors came a new type of Gloker, Gloker-Elite! Musashi transformed into Cosmos while Julie became Justice. The two fought their enemies, but only to moderate success as the machines managed to beat them and escape. EYES attempted to stop them, only to fail as well. The two Gloker-Elites traveled towards the other, obviously something more was a foot. Eventually the two crossed paths and stood there. The EYES team and ultras caught up with them, and tried to fight them again. Both Cosmos and Justice fought the Glokers again with more success this time; however, when the duo began to get attacked by both robots was when they decided to fuse into Ultraman Legend once again. They did so and prepared to fight the Glokers, but then something unexpected happened. The Gloker-Elites crashed into each other and formed something stronger. Gloker King had been born. Powers *'Elite Cannons:' Gloker-Elite is equipped with two shoulder cannons named Elite Cannons. Each energy blast fired from them packs massive power, able to destroy weaker monsters when hit with both. *'Back Blast:' Gloker-Elite has a visor on its back which enables it to fire energy blasts. *'Extraordinary Jumper:' Gloker-Elite can jump far distances. *'Press Valve:' Gloker-Elite has a pair of Press Valves on its arms, which can unleash sharp-edged blades. *'Satellite Hand:' Gloker-Elite has a satellite looking hand capable of firing purple blasts. *'Combination:' If two Gloker-Elite combine together, they form the almighty Gloker King. Trivia *Gloker-Elite was originally slated to appear in Ultraman Seed until it was later rejected. It is a similar case with Gloker King, it now has a page mainly because I adopted Seed. Category:Emgaltan Category:Robots Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Gloker Variations Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Seed Category:DominatetheFreedom